


Put Those Colors On

by gay_for_rey1999



Series: Overcome [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: After that Bughead does some kinky shit, Coming Out, F/M, Only like half of this involves their kids, Parent/Child Bonding, good parents, like always, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: Betty and Jughead's second daughter, Wisteria, has some big news to share





	Put Those Colors On

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Rainbow by Kesha :)

Jughead sighed as he flipped another burger on the grill in the backyard. It was Wisteria's birthday, and while she was given the option to have dinner anywhere she wanted, she opted for her dad's burgers. He was tickled my her insistence that they don't go to Pop's, but after a long weekend trip, he was beat.

Betty came up and hugged him from behind. “How's it going over here?”

“Everything's good. The corn is done and the patties are almost there. Can you have the kids set the table?”

“Of course.” She pecked him on the cheek and walked away, only to turn back at the patio door. “You're so sweet to do this. I know you're exhausted from your trip, but this means the world to her.”

“Only the best for our kids,” Jughead deflected. He still wasn't used to being praise, despite the near twenty years he had been with Betty.

When the patties we're done, he brought them in on a plate, along with the ears of corn wrapped in foil. For her summer sweet sixteen, Wisteria wanted a classic summer barbeque with burgers, corn, and Betty's tomato salad. She hadn't wanted a big party, like Betty and Jughead offered. Instead, she wanted just the six of them to sit down and eat together, along with FP and Alice. 

So Jughead cooked enough corn and burgers for 15 people, since he and FP could pack away 3 burgers each, and Caspian and Molly inherited the Jones appetite as well. Plus, leftover burgers made the most amazing breakfast. Leftovers would be taken care of. 

The table was set for 8 people with two big bowls of tomato salad, and toppings for the burgers. Jughead groaned in appreciation when he spotted the avocado Betty had sliced up. The grandparents were chatting idly in the kitchen with Betty, and they perked up at the sight of the plates of food. 

FP had offered to help man the grill, but Jughead insisted he relax and let him handle it. He was glad for that, since half the food wouldn't have made it to the table had they been out there together.

“Kids, dinner!” Betty called up the stairs, and four sets of feet were heard thundering down the steps. They skittered into the room and Wisteria stated that she wanted to sit by FP and Alice. Both grandparents seemed pleased to be singled out by the birthday girl, and took seats on either side of her. 

They ate dinner happily, everybody singing their praises of Jughead’s cooking and yelling over one another to be heard. Dinner was always an especially loud affair in their house, and the extra people added to the enthusiasm. Wisteria chatted eagerly about the AP classes she signed up for, hoping to get a head start on college. Molly complained about the snobs in her grade and how she couldn’t wait to graduate. Caspian fretted about making new friends in the high school much bigger than the middle school he attended, and Agate huffed about the hormones that ran wild in sixth grade. 

Jughead sat back and smiled, watching his children tease each other and brag to their grandparents about what they had accomplished. He snuck a glance at Betty, who had only grown more beautiful with age, and saw she was thinking somewhere along the same lines as him. They made eye contact, and he winked at her, causing a light blush to spread across her cheeks. After all these years, he could still make her blush with the simplest gesture, and it blew his mind.

After dinner, they all sang Happy Birthday to Wisteria and ate her favorite double chocolate cake with strawberry buttercream. When it was time to open presents, Jughead knew she would love the laptop he and Betty picked out for her. They bought one for Molly the year before for her own AP classes, and they knew it helped a lot for her to pass those classes. 

He smiled when each sibling passed over their own present for their sister. It made his heart so full to watch his kids enjoy each other. It was all too easy for sibling resentment to form, but their house was full of love and encouragement, and their children mirrored it. They were all good hearted people with a lot of love to give, and it made him proud to know he was partially responsible for that.

\---

FP and Alice left around 9pm, and the kids were still wide awake, but they all went off to do their own thing. Jughead was reading on the couch, while Betty laid her head in his lap, surfing Facebook on her phone. He idly stroked her hair and tangled his fingers in the golden tresses now streaked with a little bit of gray while he read intently. Suddenly, Wisteria was standing before them, clearing her throat. They both jumped and sat up, Jughead putting his book aside to focus on his daughter. 

“Mom, dad,” she spoke in a small voice. “Can I talk to you please?”

“Of course, sweetie,” Betty responded immediately. “What’s up?”

“I need to tell you something, and I’m really worried you’ll get mad at me.” Her body language was alarmingly retracted. She was shrinking into herself with nerves, and it hurt his heart to see his little girl so hung up on whatever was on her mind. 

“Whatever it is, I’m sure it isn’t nearly as bad as you’re making it seem in your head,” he reassured her gently. They waited patiently as the teenager took a couple deep breaths. 

“I’m a lesbian,” she whispered to the floor. Jughead felt a huge surge of relief at her confession. He was half worried she and her friends killed somebody, the way she was hyping everything up. Before he could help himself, he let out a laugh.

“Shit, is that all?” he exclaimed, ignoring Betty’s glare at his inappropriate response. “I’m gay too, Teri.” Wisteria’s head snapped up, her face scrunched up in confusion

“You’re gay? Then why are you married to mom?” Jughead laughed again and paused to explain. 

“I’m bisexual, sweetheart. I like boys and girls, but mostly your mother.” He punctuated his declaration with a wet kiss on Betty’s cheek, and she squirmed and wiped at her skin. 

“Juggie, take this seriously, please,” she scolded. “Wisteria is trying to open up to us about something important, and you’re being ridiculous.” She turned to their daughter, who was fidgeting with her hands. “Wisteria, sweetie, we love you no matter what, and no matter who you love. I’m very proud of you for coming out to us, I know it wasn’t easy. When your father came out to me, he was a sweaty nervous wreck. And I’m glad you knew you could come to us.”

Wisteria looked like she was ready to burst into tears, and she launched herself onto the couch to pull both of them into a tight hug. 

“Thank you guys,” she sniffled. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Betty and Jughead replied in unison. 

She straightened up and excused herself to bed, and Jughead picked his book up again. “You know,” he mused. “I think I’m going to get her one of those t-shirts that says ‘Nobody knows I’m a lesbian.’ She doesn’t have to wear it, but I think it’s funny as hell.”

“You are really relishing the whole ‘dad joke’ thing aren’t you, Jug?” Betty’s voice was light, but it still held a little discipline as she raised her eyebrows at him. 

“It’s the best part of being a parent,” he defended. “Except for like the whole having a family thing, I guess.”

“Whatever, dork. Let’s go to bed.”

“Mm twist my arm, why don’t you?” Betty rolled her eyes at him and headed for the stairs, leaving Jughead scrambling after her.

\---

As it turned out, Wisteria thought the t-shirt was hilarious. She laughed so hard when Jughead left it on her bed, after he ordered it off of Etsy. It had taken a while to ship, and arrived just after school started.

“I can’t believe you actually got this,” she giggled, holding it up. “I’m going to wear this to Pride.”

“Hey, about that,” he started gently. “If you want, we could go together? I know you probably don’t want your old man there with you, but I could take you.”

“Thanks, Dad, but I’m going with the LGBT club at school.” She grimaced apologetically and her shoulders shrugged up a bit. 

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie. I just thought I’d offer. Have you come out to your siblings yet?”

“No, not yet,” she sighed. “But soon. Real soon.”

“Okay. Just remember, go at whatever pace you feel comfortable. If you have to, just tell them one at a time. I know for sure that Molly will be supportive.” Wisteria and Molly were the best of friends, and it made Jughead so happy to see his girls get along as well as they did. Always having separate rooms obviously helped. 

Wisteria gave him a hug and shooed him out of her room so she could do her homework.

A week later, Jughead was making coffee while Betty made eggs for everyone. Since their two oldest began drinking coffee, they had to get a supersized coffee maker, and it was a little more of an undertaking. The kids were beginning to trickle into the dining room, waiting for breakfast. They knew they spoiled their kids, but Betty genuinely enjoyed making breakfast every morning. 

She had already plated all the eggs and placed them on the table, when she noticed Wisteria still hadn’t come down. She was usually the first or second one down. Jughead was worried she was sick, until she appeared at the top of the stairs. She was wearing the shirt he had gotten her, paired with a flannel shirt and the Doc Martens she got for last Christmas. He stifled a laugh at the stereotypes she had incorporated. And if Jughead knew his daughter, he knew they were intentional.

“Teri, you’re gay?” Molly screeched when she saw her sister. Wisteria nodded, and Molly jumped up and engulfed her in a hug. “That shirt is hilarious and I will throat punch anybody who gives you a hard time,” she mumbled into the hug, mouth obscured by her sister’s shoulder.

Caspian and Agate had much more subdued reactions to the news. Agate just shrugged and said, “I support you always.”

Caspian, however, looked at her over his orange juice and said, “You bought tickets to Hayley Kiyoko. I’ve known for a while.” Wisteria blushed and gave her brother the finger. Caspian laughed and returned it.

Jughead wasn’t bothered by the exchange of rude hand gestures. He thought it was hilarious, and his favorite story to tell people was how his youngest daughter managed to get out of trouble after flipping someone off in front of her teacher.

Everyone ate their breakfast happily, and they left the house one by one. Molly and Caspian were waiting in the car to drive all together, but Jughead pulled Wisteria aside. 

“I’m so proud of you, Wisteria,” he murmured as he pulled her into a hug. “If anybody tries to give you shit, I won’t get mad if I get a call from school saying you punched somebody.”

“Thanks, dad,” she mumbled into his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and let go, not wanting her to be late for school.

\---

“Can you believe it? A whole Saturday, just the two of us?” The kids were at pride. They all wanted to tag along to support their sister, and Betty and Jughead were glad they all went together. 

“You say that like we don’t have sex every morning once the kids go to school.” Betty’s bored tone was betrayed by her widened pupils. They had been waiting to try something new until a weekend, so they wouldn’t have to work afterward. 

“It’s a shame so much housework needs to get done,” Jughead spoke dramatically, winking at his now giggling wife. “If only there was some way to make it more interesting.”

“Okay, Jug, you gotta stop making it sound like an infomercial,” Betty laughed. “I’m just gonna go and get it.”

She bolted up the stairs, and a couple minutes later, came back down with a tiny remote in her hand. She pressed it into Jughead’s hand, and he switched it on. He heard a faint buzz coming from her crotch, and saw her eyes roll back in ecstasy. Smirking, he adjusted the dial as far as it would go, and the noise got louder. Betty had to lean against the wall in order to not fall over, and she glared daggers at him. 

“Sorry,” he snickered. “I had to.” he turned the dial back down, and Betty stood up again. She headed to the kitchen to tackle the mountain of dirty dishes that accumulated overnight, and every time she bent down to get a dish from the dishwasher, he made the vibrator pulse. And every time it pulsed, Betty let out a delicious whimper. 

“Harder, Juggie,” she whined, once she finished loading the dishes. Jughead complied and turned the dial up a couple notches. She let out a prolonged moan at the sensation, and he turned it back down to where it was before. Betty let out a frustrated noise at the loss, and Jughead smirked again.

“Remember, baby,” he whispered, biting her earlobe. “This is about patience. Let’s get a start on that laundry. Maybe I’ll let you cum after.” She groaned again, but went to collect the laundry from their bedroom. Each of the kids was in charge of doing their own laundry, so there was only one load to wash. 

Again, every time Betty bent over to grab more laundry to put in the washer, Jughead pulsed the vibrator. When she started the load, he grabbed her waist and hoisted her on top of the machine. The added vibrations made Betty moan loudly, and Jughead attacked her neck with his lips. 

“You’ve been such a good girl,” he whispered huskily. “I think I’m going to reward you.” He dialed the vibrator back up and watched as she shifted her hips, seeking more friction. He listened happily to the crescendo of her moans, and when she came, his name spilled from her lips.

“You were so good, baby,” he praised, cupping her breast lightly. “Clean yourself up, we have to go to the store.”

“The store?” she asked weakly. “Juggie, no, that’s too much.”

“Are you sure?” he teased softly. She nodded, and he decided to push things further. “I don’t think you are. I think you’re secretly excited. Really excited. Maybe I’ll let you cum in the freezer aisle.”

Betty shivered against him, and he knew that was exactly what she wanted. He could read her like an old copy of his favorite book, complete with highlighted lines and comments in the margins.

“Go clean up, baby,” he urged, and she went upstairs to freshen up. When she came back down, she was still squeezing her thighs together, and he knew she was definitely up for this plan. 

They went to the grocery store a couple towns over, not wanting to risk embarrassing themselves or potentially their kids. They wandered up and down the aisles, and Jughead continued to tease her. Whenever their aisle emptied, he turned the dial up, and Betty had to stifle a moan. They wound up in the most remote part of the store, home improvement, and Jughead double and triple checked to make sure there was nobody around before whispering in her ear, “I’m going to let you cum now, baby, but you have to be quiet.”

Betty nodded, and he turned up the vibrations once again, letting her take what she wanted from the toy. She panted quietly for a minute, then her head snapped back and her body stiffened. She remained completely silent through her climax, and Jughead was thoroughly impressed. He brought the vibrations down to the lowest possible setting in order for her to recover, and pulled her into a hug. 

“You were amazing, Betts,” he whispered. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too,” she gasped. “Can we get out of here please? I need your cock soon.”

Now it was Jughead’s turn to groan in anticipation. “Let’s go right fucking now,” he said gruffly, pushing the cart toward the front of the store. “We just have to get ice cream first.”

They got their ice cream and checked out, and they had to pull over on a deserted road to make out for a couple minutes. 

“Let’s just get in the backseat,” he moaned. “There’s plenty of room back there.”

“No, Juggie, our kids sit back there. They shouldn’t have to come into contact with any surface we have sex on.”

“Except the washing machine?” he asked cockily. 

“I’m going to sanitize that later. Now let’s get home.”

They made it home in record time, and Jughead was shocked he didn’t get pulled over. They parked in the garage, and he attached his lips to Betty’s the moment they were out of the car. They stumbled into the house and up the stairs, biting and kissing each other the whole way. Once they reached their bedroom, Jughead started pulling their clothes off. In less than a minute, they were naked, and Betty discarded the vibrator on the carpet, saying something about more disinfecting. Jughead had forgotten about it, and how it was still on the lowest setting. He was too distracted by the promise of fucking her senseless. 

He scooped her up and pinned her to the wall, her legs wrapping around his hips. He thrusted up once, twice, before moving again and throwing her on the bed. Jughead wasted no time in crawling over her, his face hovering just above hers. 

Betty giggled and pecked his nose affectionately, before pulling his hips down to hers. “Fuck me,” she whispered sensually. Jughead growled and pushed into her, causing her back to arch. 

He set a rough pace, showing no mercy as he thrusted in and out of her tight entrance. Betty hung on tight as he pounded into her. The bed was squeaking and hitting the wall, and Betty’s moans filled his ears as he brought them closer to their finish. Suddenly, her inner walls began to flutter around him, and he doubled his efforts of getting her there. After all the teasing he did today, he could afford to let her off easy this time. 

She clenched around him hard, and his vision went white. He managed to hold off until he felt her release before following suit. They collapsed on the bed, exhausted, and panting hard. 

“We’re almost too old for that,” Betty gasped. “One of us will break a hip.”

“I guess when that happens, I’ll just have to eat you out until we’re healed,” he teased. “If I’m the one to break, you can just ride my face.” Betty blushed at his offer, and it made him laugh. “Of all the kinky shit we’ve done, you still get so shy about that. I don’t fully understand why either. We both love it.”

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “I guess it’s just since everything is starting to feel the effects of gravity lately. I get a little self conscious.”

“Well let me tell you, there is nothing to feel self conscious about. Every last inch of you is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“How did I end up with the smoothest talker the world has ever seen?” She scoffed fondly.

“I guess the universe was just looking out for you, baby,” Jughead answered cockily. Betty scoffed again and pushed him away. 

“We need to get dressed. The kids will be home in like an hour, and I am in desperate need of a shower after the long day I’ve had.” Betty moved to get up, but Jughead wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her right back to the mattress. 

“Is there room for two in that shower?” He asked, kissing her neck again. 

“Absolutely not,” she huffed. “I need to get clean, mister, thanks to you and your merciless teasing.”

Jughead grinned and moved to get dressed. He needed to make dinner anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look at that, I found a way to make Jughead being bi actually relevant to something :)  
> Also, would it be Betty and Jughead if they didn't get up to some dirty shit?


End file.
